Last Time
by skinnyrita
Summary: AndrewJustin. Please read and review : oneshot


_Desperate Housewives –Andrew and Justin. Please review._

Last Time.

"What… are you doing?" I asked, as Andrew leaned into me, suggestively, even though I knew exactly what he wanted. I wanted it, I did, but the idea of Bree tight-panties Vandercamp walking in on us, thrillingly dangerous though that might seem, wasn't particularly what I had sought as on the cards that night –it was incredible that the woman had even allowed me to go up to her son's room, let alone stay the night. I wasn't sure how clued in she was about what kind of friendship we actually had –maybe she didn't want to think about it. Andrew had told her that I was 'the real good kind' of friend –I guess she could read what she wanted into that. Anyway, she was only downstairs.

"I think you know what…" So I was right. How could I tell him that I was perfectly happy playing computer games and not worrying about lying beneath a sweaty muscled body, in a more than compromising position?

"Your mom…" I did sound kinda pathetic…

"So what…" but he lay off trailing his fingers over my stomach, which let me relax again. "I'd love for her to walk in on us… see her face." That kinda hurt a little. Yeah, the thrill of knowing that there was a little danger was probably a little of a turn on, but I'd hoped that he's called me over again, after such a while, for something a little better than that. "One day she's gunna slip up, and I'll get something to use on her," he was saying. He was always saying how Mrs Vandercamp didn't love him, but I never realised until then just how much Andrew truly believed it. No matter that she thought of her only son being attracted to other guys, I was sure that no mother could truly stop loving her son over something like that… but I guess he thought so.

When Andrew had gone downstairs to get us some drinks I got to thinking whether he really enjoyed being with me or whether this whatever we had going was just another bait for his mom. When he said that he didn't mind waiting till later for what he wanted, he did seem genuine, hungry and desirous, I wanted to wrestle him back into the bed and tease him with it, regardless of whether his mom might hear or not. But on the other hand, there was a bit of uncertainty that had always been associated with him and me; his mind worked in a very hidden way, I couldn't work it out.

The door opened on him juggling two glasses of juice, and a bar of chocolate. Something was different. His whole expression was taken over by a secret smirk, and straight away I could tell that something had happened, and that he wouldn't tell me what it was even if I asked. He set the glasses down on the bedside table and waved the chocolate at me. "She's gone to bed," he raised an eyebrow, and I couldn't help but grin –much as I hoped to resist, I have to admit, I knew on instinct that whatever happened that night it would be fantastic.

I took him by the wrist, guiding him towards the bed, and straddled my hips almost immediately. Hmm, pushy. Sure sign of a good mood. "Want some chocolate sir?" Cute. I bit my lip in reply as he leaned in to nip the edge of my jaw, a gesture that went straight to my chest, then the pit of my stomach, and even lower when I registered the snaps of chocolate breaking. He was going to feed it to me. Jesus.

"You alright?" shirtless and gorgeous over me was not a good time to ask me, but what could I say? No, actually Andrew, I think and I've been thinking for some time now that maybe you're only doing this to harass your mom and fun as this is, and yeah you're all a guy like me wants when they wake up, maybe it's just some weird act you're putting on –Andrew, you're not… using me, are you?

"I'm fine," I say, tracing your pecs and then round to your back where the muscles are bunched and perfect. Oh yes, I think, as you kiss me deeply and undo my jeans, however long this is going to last, it can carry on for now.

You're oddly conscientious, I don't have to persuade you to wear a rubber, or even ask you. It's slow and fantastic, keeping slow and quiet breathing to not wake up either his mom or sister –not that I think his sister would be particularly bothered about it, and when we finish we lay melded for ages. Even though I sleep wrapped around him it feels like an ending.

Mrs Vandercamp's shriek wakes me in the morning, and I realise that it was.


End file.
